Jasmine of the Earth
by Phamtom
Summary: AU story. Jafar has the magic lamp and seized control of Agrabah, now he learns that Jasmine was hiding a secret of her own.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters or other intellectual property that is used in this story. I am writing this purely for my own amusement and have no intention of using it in anyway that is commercial in nature.

Jasmine could feel her heart stop for a moment as the tower sailed off into the distance leaving a trail of enchanted smoke in its wake. Slowly the despair morphed into something else, something that was almost as over powering. She narrowed her eyes on the dark figure cackling maniacally and she wanted nothing more than to strike that stupid grin off his ugly face.

Jafar turned and saw them there. "Now, my _former_ majesty" he said in a low voice. "It is time that you and your lovely daughter will serve me as your new master"

"I serve no man" Jasmine said. She stepped forward, slipping off her shoes as she placed herself between Jafar and her father.

"Jasmine, please!" the old man pleaded, taking her arm but she pushed him off.

"You will bring Aladdin back!" Jasmine ordered, pressing her bare feet against the smooth stone of the palace wall. "Now!"

"You aren't the ones giving orders around here!" Iago giggled.

"Then I will beat you into submission until you do!" Jasmine said.

"Threatening me?" Jafar laughed. "The most powerful sorcerer in the world and you are threatening me?"

Jasmine raised her arms, pressing her palms flat against each other. "Bring him back!" the words were spoken with a quiet anger, in the past her tone and the fire in her eyes would have filled Jafar with terror, now he only cackled wildly.

"I will show this desert flower some proper respect for her master" he raised his staff, turned his body as Jasmine move her hands wide apart. He aimed the ruby eyes of the snake at the princess sending a stream of golden light streaking through the court yard. The magical energy struck the stone of the walls and blasted out a man-sized chunk that sent stones and sparks flying in all directions. Jafar blinked, there was no sign of the princess or the sultan. "Where are they?" he asked, scanning the courtyard.

The Sultan blinked and looked around the dimly lit hallway he and Jasmine had fallen into. His back ached from the impact but it was a minor pain.

"Are you all right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but…where are we?" the sultan asked.

"Under the palace walls" Jasmine said. "It was the quickest way to get you to safety"

"Me?"

"Yes, stay here. You should be safe"

"Me? But what about you? You surely you can intend to…"

"Who else?"

"But how could you possibly match him?"

"There is something I never told you father" Jasmine smiled, though there was more than a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Something I never told anyone"

He starred at his daughter, all the more confused.

Jasmine set her feet, bent her knees, reached back with an open palm and pushed her hand forward swiftly. She never actually touched the wall, but a door sized section suddenly tore itself loose and flew a crossed the court yard.

"You are a…"

"Stay here father" Jasmine said and stepped out into the court yard. She could see Jafar on the other side, floating in the air searching for her. She assumed her stance and called out "Hey Jafar!"

"That was a most interesting disappearing act" Jafar said, floating towards her. "I am curious how you pulled it off"

"Like this!" she stamped her foot, made a punching gesture with her hand and a six foot section of stone ripped itself free of the ground and hurled itself at the sorcerer.

Jafar shrieked in terror and dropped out of the sky just as the boulder went sailing over him and knocking his hot off his head. He landed with a dull thud and short of breath. He forced himself to calm down.

Jasmine shifted her body, sending another boulder at Jafar but this time he was ready and beam of energy shattered the boulder into dust.

"You are out matched!" he said getting to his feet. With a wave of his wrist there was another burst of energy aimed at her heart but a wall of stone quickly rose up in front of her before it was blasted into fragments.

Jasmine turned her body and waved her arm causing the pieces of broken stone to rise up and fly at Jafar.

He swung his staff in a wide arch creating a barrier of energy around him that the stones bounced off of, harmlessly.

The Sultan watched the battle unfold from the sanctuary of the stone hall. "She's an earthbender" he whispered then smiled to himself. "Of course she is" he sighed thinking of his beloved Shadi. "Bender or not" he said clenching his fists. "I am not leaving my daughter to face that traitor alone. But what can I do?" Jasmine skills as an earthbender were amazing but the power Jafar now had was awesome. If only he could be granted such-he snapped his fingers. "Of course!" and he knew what had to be done.

"You cannot win!" Jafar roared and sent a blast of energy that missed the princess by several yards but managed to blast a gap in the wall big enough for two elephants to pass through, side by side.

"Father, no!" Jasmine gasped realizing that the section where she had left him was now destroyed.

"Princess!" a voice cried. "Look out!" it was the genie shouting a warning from the clouds. Jafar was already firing another attack. Caught off guard all she could do was run for cover.

The burst of energy struck the ground and tore a massive hole in the smooth stones of the courtyard. Jasmine felt a wave of searing heat pass threw her before being thrown a dozen yards. She rolled a few more feet before coming to a rest beside the fountain. She scrambled to her feet but a sharp pain tore through her right leg. She bit her lip to stop from screaming as her leg buckled under her and she collapsed against the edge of the fountain.

"Actually, I have enjoyed this little dance" Jafar said as he approached her. "But now it is ended"

"It's not over yet, Jafar!" Jasmine growled trying to ignore the burning pain in her thigh.

"Oh but it is!" Jafar cooed and smiled with a predatory grin. "The key to earthbending is the stance" he said. "And how can you stand with one good leg?"

"Like this!" she shouted and twisted her body to throw another boulder but she wailed in pain half way through and the large stone fell to the ground.

Jafar laughed, triumphantly. "Oh Jasmine, how it pains me to see you like this" he said with a most insincere sigh. "A beautiful creature like yourself belongs at the side of a great ruler"

"Such as yourself?" Jasmine asked.

"Obviously"

"Rule this!" she cried forcing herself into a makeshift stance with her one good leg and waved her arm in a sweeping motion. The ground beneath Jafar's feet suddenly tore open forming a chasm which he fell into. She swept her arms back again and the hole closed, leaving only his head exposed. "What now?" she asked, letting her self taste victory.

Jafar smiled at her and the ground around him erupted with a sound like thunder. Jasmine was sent back and crashed into the fountain, soaking her in water. As she recovered she looked to see Jafar towering over her, not just her but the entire courtyard. He had grown to giant size and looked down at her as if she were a mouse he had cornered.

"What now indeed, princess?" he laughed, convinced that his victory was final. "What do you saw now?"

She leaned against the fountain for support, gazing up at his now huge form. He was taller than a house, his feet were the size of mule carts and his legs were like the masts of a great ship. Jasmine felt the terror crawling up her spine. How could she stop something that big? It would take a mountain of stone to strike him down. She saw that his robes had been torn in the battle and his belt was slowly working its way loose. Her face went blank and a thought came to her and suddenly she knew just what to do.

"Well, princess! What do you say?" he asked.

Jasmine smiled. "I say, nuts"

"Nuts?" he asked.

"Nuts" Jasmine nodded then jumped up through the air feeling the burning pain in her leg she landed with a shriek of agony as a pillar of stone launched itself upward in front of her. It rose up, passed Jafar's ankles, between his knees, along his thighs and into his crotch.

Jafar made a gagging sound as his face slowly turned red and his eye balls stretched to their limits. He did not cry out but his massive form doubled over, swaying violently back and forth.

Jasmine, on her knees reached back with one hand and swung at him. Behind her, the fountain and its foundation came loose from the ground crashed into Jafar's temple. The polish masonry shattered into a million little pieces that rained down along with the spilled water.

The giant sorcerer groaned with pain and toppled over. His concentration broken, the spell slipped away. By the time he hit the ground, he had returned to human proportions.

The courtyard went silent as Jafar lay there, motionless. Slowly, Jasmine crawled towards him as the water bubbled up from beneath the ground, now that the fountain had been ripped out of place. The formal dress she had been wearing was now little more than a collection of soft rags hanging around her battered body.

Jafar was lying on his back she was almost in reach when something moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see the coils of a large black and red snake. It lashed at her with its tail. She waved her arm to knock it away but it seized her by the wrist and jerked her to one side, slamming her against the ground. She gasped for breath and as she struggled to pull air back into her lungs while the snake slithered around body. Now she realized what it was, Jafar had been playing dead to lure her within reach. Now he had changed into the form of a large snake and held her in his coils. She started into an earth bending move to free herself when his tail clamped firmly around her throat. She gagged violently as she felt her went pipe pinched off.

Jasmine clawed at the snake's coils but he squeezed her chest and she could feel her ribs bending under the pressure. He loosened his grip on her neck, to let her breath, if only a little. He held her against the ground, his large head hanging over her, smiling. "Now my dear Jasmine" he hissed. "We end this game!" he giggled to himself as he slowly tightened his grip around her, savoring the feeling her last moments.

"Jafar!" a voice cried out.

The snake turned to see the old Sultan standing on the steps that had let into the palace before it had been moved by the genie. The fat old man was stilled dressed in his underwear but in his hands he held a gleaming piece of brass and Jafar's blood turned icy cold. It was the lamp!

"Let me daughter go!" the Sultan ordered.

"Never you silly old fool!" he reared back his head and opened his mouth. A stream of liquid fire poured out of his jaws and a crossed the courtyard at the old man. Jafar felt something move and his heart stopped. Realizing his mistake, he turned back to the princess just in time to see her clenched fist, clad in a gauntlet of solid stone sail through the air and into his face. He could feel his nose being completely crushed and the bones of his face fracturing under the pressure of the impact.

In his vision Jafar saw Jasmine fading into darkness as if she were standing at the opening of a tunnel that was stretching into infinity. He felt no sense of movement, he was hardly aware that he was tumbling backward. He never even felt himself hit the ground.

"Jasmine, are you all right?" The Sultan asked.

"Father! The lamp! Use it!"

"Oh right, yes of course!" he looked up at the great blue giant who had been watching helplessly among the clouds. "Genie I wish for you to remove Jafar's powers!"

"Your wish is my command" the genie said with a wink and reached down. He engulfed the unconscious Jafar with his large hand, there was a flash of light and Jafar laid there motionless.

"Now I wish for you to bring back prince Ali"

"You mean Aladdin?"

"Oh is that his name? Right, I wish for you to bring back Aladdin"

"I assume you mean bring back Abu and carpet man with him, right?"

"Oh yes, of course!"

Genie snapped his fingers and Aladdin appeared through a flash of light, along with the magic carpet and Abu.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin gasped and ran over to help her up. "What happened?" he asked.

"Little ole princess Jasmine had a disagreement with big bad Jafar" Genie said. "And she sorted him out good!"

"But how?" Aladdin asked, holding her in his arms.

"Well" she looked around at once beautiful courtyard that was now a mess of boulders, rocks and blast marks everywhere. "You weren't the only one hiding things" she winked then kissed him.


End file.
